


This Means War

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster siblings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr“How about beau pulling sibling pranks on caleb and vice versa?”





	This Means War

Caleb frowned down at the book that was open in his hand. He hadn’t read a word of it for several minutes. “Stop touching me.”

Beau smirked beside him. He couldn’t see it, but he could tell by the tone in her voice that she was smirking. “I’m not touching you.”

He finally turned and glared at the offending finger, barely two inches away from touching his arm. “You are about to touch me. Stop it.”

“I’m not going to touch you, go back to your book.”

“Put your hand down.”

“It’s my hand, I can do what I want with it, I’m not even touching you.”

Caleb muttered a curse in Zemnian under his breath but turned back to his book, trying to block her out. The silence only lasted a few seconds until he felt her finger push against his shoulder. “Stop touching me!” he hissed, swiping at her hand with his book.

“I’m not touching you, jackass!” She said, her hand hovering a few inches from him once more.

“Both of you,” Caduceus said, not even turning around to look at them from the front seat of the carriage. “Do I have to separate you? Fjord, get between Beau and Caleb.”

Beau frowned. “Hey, no! I wasn’t even touching him.” Fjord hesitated when she glared at him but gently squeezed between Beau and Caleb. She crossed her arms over her chest and sneered and Caleb turned happily back to his book. “Fuck you guys.”

~~~

When they get back to the Xorhaus and start unpacking, Caleb finds Nott in her bedroom, gently folding her clothes and sitting them inside the drawers beside Yeza’s. “Nott,” he said, knocking on the door frame to alert her to his presence. She grinned widely at him and he stepped inside. “Beauregard is always messing with me and I would like to get back at her a little bit. Is there something you can help me with?”

Nott gasped, her eyes interested. “What are we talking? Explosions? Gas explosions? Fire? Poison?”

Caleb winced and shook his head. “Nein, nein, nothing so… permanent as that. I was thinking just something that would ruin her day or inconvenience her a little bit.”

“Explosions can ruin a day better than just about anything, but alright.” She left the rest of her clothes sitting on her bed and lead Caleb down to the alchemy lab. “I have the perfect idea! Jester wanted to dye her hair purple just to try it, so Yeza and I came up with a hair dye that lasts about a day.”

“Does it just do purple?”

“Nope,” she said, hopping up onto the stool and turning around to face the work table. “I can do any color that you want.”

“Snot green?”

~~~

Caleb was sitting at the dinner table, talking with Jester about pocket unicorns and their dubious existence, while Caduceus finished up dinner in the kitchen. Suddenly, there was an angry scream from the bath area.

“I’m going to kill you!” Beau exclaimed, stomping into the dining room. There were still suds on her shoulders and a towel wrapped around her haphazardly. Her long, loose green hair tumbled wetly over her shoulders. Her eyes were wild as she glanced around the room, stopping on Nott at the window. “Is this you?”

Caleb cleared his throat and was sure that his pride was showing on his face. He slowly raised his hand and smirked at her. 

Jester giggled and grinned. “You look so pretty, Beau!”

Beau started marching towards Caleb and he scrambled up out of his seat. He tried to escape over the table but she caught him easily. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him violently into her chest, twisting his arm up over his head. “Say uncle,” she hissed.

“Let me go!”

“Say uncle!” She twisted his arm more.

“Uncle!”

Beau released him suddenly and he fell back into the table. “How long does this shit last?”

Caleb rolled his eyes. “Just until you wash it again.”

She stared at him for a moment, her hands on her hips, and then her frown started to crack. She snorted and shook her head, picking at her hair and looking it over. “That was a good one,” she said, chuckling. “Don’t do it again.” She stomped back out of the room but paused in the doorway. “I’m gonna get you back for this. I hope you realize that.”

He nodded. “I would expect nothing less.”


End file.
